Wizard (Screwattack)
|-|Pre-Season 5= - Wiz Pre-S5= - Rap Battle= - Meta vs Carolina= }} |-|Season 5-6= - Wiz S5-6= - Poster= }} |-|Season 7= - Wiz S7= - Alternate Dimension= }} Summary Wizard, otherwise known as Wiz, is a mad scientist who had built a reputation for his intellectual accomplishments. Eventually this reputation lead to his being hired by Screwattack to host Death Battle. Alongside his co-host, Boomstick, Wiz has analyzed hundreds of characters to see who would win a Death Battle. While he is fairly unimpressive by himself, with preparation, or just his robotic arm, he can develop tons of new powers or create new minions. It is confirmed that the final episode of Death Battle will be a battle between Wizard and Boomstick. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 10-B, At least 9-B with Robotic Arm, Unknown with Mechas | At least 9-C with man-eating plants, Unknown with Bacteria, Likely Low 7-B with Devil Gene | 8-B with Mjolnir Armor, Ranges from 9-C to High 4-C with weaponry, Unknown with Techno-Mystical Chair Name: Wizard, Wiz, Wizz Burns Origin: Youtube, Screwattack, Death Battle Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely 20-40 Classification: Human, Youtuber, Mad Scientist Powers and Abilities: Cyborgization (Has a mechanical arm), Enhanced Senses (Like Boomstick, should be able to see ghosts), Martial Arts (Has shown proficiency in WWE-style wrestling), Illusion Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Non-Corporeal (Can separate his spirit from his body when knocked unconscious) | Immunity to Poison (Performed several genetic tests on rats, which lead to the creation of his pet Ratsputin, who is immune to poisons), Biological Manipulation (Grew man-eating plants, Has created bacteria deadlier than Boomstick), Statistics Amplification via Tachyon (Created a Tachyon table saw), Age Manipulation (Created a retro-aging serum), Has attempted Necromancy on several occasions (Boomstick said Wiz' attempts never go well, but what goes wrong is unknown), Cyber-Necromancy (Used in one of his many attempts to resurrect his father, though it went wrong, Used to create the Cyber-Goose), All powers of the Devil Gene (Wiz has in the past successfully created a gummy that gives the consumer all powers of the Devil Gene, and he would have likely consumed it himself, but Boomstick's dog Jack Spaniels ate it while it was unsupervised), Light Manipulation (Performed an experiment which resulted in him throwing up lasers and could have easily done it a second time for Boomstick), Matter Manipulation and Transmutation with Remote Control (Reversed the effects of the Gold Flower), Matter Manipulation with Tesseract Gun, Dimensional Travel via Multiverse Manipulator (Was built to peer into alternate timelines, Temporarily sent Wiz and Boomstick into an alternate universe where they were put into the bodies of their alternate selves, even after the device was destroyed), Cyber-Goose has Cyborgization (Is scrap metal built around the skeleton of a goose), Energy Projection and Electricity Manipulation (It's left head can fire blasts of energy while it's right head can fire bolts of electricity), and likely Flight | Fire Manipulation with Fire Flower, Ice Manipulation with Ice Flower, Metal Manipulation and Transmutation with Gold Flower, Time Stop with Stopwatch, Energy Manipulation with Mega Buster, Black Widow's Gauntlets grants Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Sense Manipulation with Flashbangs, Tear Gas, and Widow's Kiss, and Enhanced Senses with Directional Beacon, Aquaman's Trident of Poseidon grants Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Can create Water Elementals, Ice Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation through Water, Forcefield Creation, and limited Transmutation (Can transform the trident into a small, enchanted sword and back), Aquaman's Trident of Neptune grants Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Invisibility, and Transmutation, Namor's Trident of Neptune grants Water Manipulation, Speed Boost with Whirlpools, Earth Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Healing, Curse Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation, and Transmutation, Mjolnir Armor grants Statistics Amplification, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Heat Resistance, Energy Shield, and Motion Sensor, Techno-Mystical Chair grants Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, FTL Travel, Dimensional Travel, and Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: Likely Average Human Level, At least Wall Level with Robotic Arm (Can harm, daze, and render Boomstick unconscious), Unknown with Mechas (What weapons they have and what they're capable of is unknown), At least Street Level with man-eating plants, Unknown with Bacteria (Is deadlier than Boomstick), Likely Small City Level with Devil Gene (Would likely compare to Devil Gene users like Kazuya Mishima), Cyber-Goose is Unknown (Shut off the power to the entire building, which is of unknown size), Unknown via Multiversal Manipulator (When the device was smashed, the universe momentarily glitched, even later affecting the universes originally affected) | City Block Level with Mjolnir Armor (Should be comparable to Red vs Blue characters), Ranges from Street Level to Large Star Level with weaponry (The Battle Rifle is Street Level, while the Flowers, if comparable to the enemies Mario defeats with them, should be around Large Star Level) Speed: At least Average Human movement speed with likely Superhuman reaction speed (Even though Boomstick has proven on several occasions to be faster than Wiz, Wiz has proven to be able to keep up with him at times) | Speed of Light via puking lasers, At least Hypersonic with Sub-Relativistic attack speed via lasers with the Devil Gene | Likely Superhuman movement speeds with Mjolnir Armor, At least FTL movement speed with Techno-Mystical Chair Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Can lift other humans overhead and throw them around with ease), Unknown with Mjolnir Armor (Lifting Strength in Red vs Blue ranges from Peak Human to Class 100) Striking Strength: Likely Average Human Level, At least Wall Level with Robotic Arm, Unknown with Mechas | At least Street Level with man-eating plants, Unknown with Bacteria, Likely Small City Level with Devil Gene, Cyber-Goose is Unknown | City Block Level with Mjolnir Armor, Ranges from Street Level to Large Star Level with weaponry Durability: At least Street Level (Constantly tanks hits from Boomstick, Tanked his arm being cut off by a Tachyon table saw, Survived being shot by a potato gun, though he was knocked out for a month), Unknown with Mechas | City Block Level with Mjolnir Armor, At least Universal Level with Forcefields, likely far higher (The shields created through the Techno-Mystical Chair could survive blows from incredibly powerful foes, including Well-Fed Galactus) Stamina: At least Average Human Range: Standard Melee, Unknown with Mechas | Varies, Planetary with Devil Gene Lasers | Extended Melee with melee weapons, Several meters with flowers, Tens to hundreds of meters with guns, A hundred meters with Widow's Line, Varies with Tridents, Planetary with Hydro Teleportation, Unknown with Stopwatch, Unknown with Directional Beacon Standard Equipment: Robotic Arm | Man-eating plants, Deadly bacteria, Tachyon Table Saw, Remote Control, Tesseract Gun, Multiverse Manipulator, Mechas (Unknown what they are, how many there are, or what tools/weapons they possess) | Mjolnir Mk.VI Armor, Battle Rifle, Stopwatch, Fire Flower, Ice Flower, Gold Flower, Mega Buster, Techno-Mystical Chair, Aquaman's Trident of Poseidon and Trident of Neptune, Namor's Trident of Neptune, Black Widow's Gauntlet *Black Widow's Gauntlet contains countless tools and weapons **Widow's Line, Widow's Bite, Spikes, Taser Discs, Belt Bombs, Adhesive Bombs, Grenades, Flashbangs, Microbombs, Explosive Discs, Smoke Bombs, Widow's Kiss, Tear Gas, Blinding/Drunkard Gas, Directional Beacon, Lock Pick *Wiz has several pets/summons at his command as well **Ratsputin, Cyber-Goose, Death Battle T-Shirt Intelligence: Genius (Has shown to be quite the intellectual, Has created countless cybernetic objects, as well as sentient robots, Created a Tachyon table saw, Has created a retro-aging serum, Created his own version of Tekken's Devil Gene in a gummy digestible, Has performed an experiment which resulted in him throwing up lasers, Has tried on several occasions to create time travel devices, In canon likely played a role in the creation of the Death Battle T-Shirt, Has attempted Necromancy on several occasions, Utilized Cyber-Necromancy to create Cyber-Goose, Reversed Boomstick's post-Omnitrix-abuse transformation into a genetic abomination) Weaknesses: Extremely egotistical, Has shown on many occasions to be quite fragile (Such as when he broke his arm falling out of a chair or when he fell unconscious after tripping when Boomstick tied his shoelaces together), His robotic arm suffers constant glitches, Could never cook due to overthinking the ingredients and prior organization, Possibly has syphilis Feats: *Was hired as Death Battle’s researcher for his intellectual accomplishments *Fought against Boomstick in a Rap Battle *As of February 2018, Wiz has not seen natural sunlight in over five years *Survived played tennis with Boomstick, using a nuclear warhead as the ball *Implied to have stolen Boomstick’s wallet while he was frozen in time *Tricked Boomstick into drinking silver *Worked with Boomstick in an attempt to solve the Wingdings font *Teamed up with Wiz to warn the world of Nick Cage *Appeared in Red vs Blue *Appeared in the AVGN video game *Has participated in Screwattack's WWE Royal Rumble 6 times **Has challenged and eliminated numerous members of Screwattack, such as Ben, Gavin, and Sean *Obtained the Continuity Gem from Deadpool and The Mask Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Sexy-Jutsu **Naruto's signature distraction ability where Wiz transforms into a young, sexually-attractive, nude female Key: Base | Experiments | With Borrowed Weaponry Category:Original Characters Category:Internet Category:Youtube Category:Death Battle Category:Scientists Category:Wrestlers Category:Illusionists Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Plant Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Age Users Category:Light Users Category:Laser Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Metal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sense Users Category:Time Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Earth Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Healing Users Category:Curse Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Flight Users Category:Geniuses Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Necromancers Category:Electricity Users Category:Unknown Tier